O Perdão e a Paixão
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O coração de Kenshin ainda está preso ao seu passado. Kaoru está ao lado dele para tentar salvá-lo. Poderá o perdão dar lugar à paixão ? A culpa pode fazer-nos perder aqueles a quem amamos. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Olá !Bem, aqui eu trago-lhes uma pequena loucura que me veio à mente enquanto eu escutava a trilha sonora desta grande série. Esta pequena história, eu dedico à minha irmã Sara, foi ela quem me apresentou a esta maravilhosa série, e me ensinou a amar a Kenshin Himura.

Esta história acontece depois do final da série. Também inclui parte dos OVAs, sem incluir o final destes, já que daquele final para Kenshin, eu decididamente não gostei... por isso, espero que vocês gostem deste desfecho, se na opinião de vocês os OVAs deixaram bastante a desejar com aquele final tanto trágico quanto inesperado...

**Disclaimer: **Kenshin Himura é um personagem do anime/mangá Samurai X, ou Rurouni Kenshin, como vocês preferirem. Os direitos autorais do personagem pertencem ao seu criador, Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta história foi criada pela minha imaginação, por isso digam não ao plágio.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Perdón y la Pasión", de desam13noaynessie. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** A classificação desta fic, em sua versão original, é T; mas eu decidi mudar a classificação para M, nesta tradução que fiz, pois ela tem uma cena que não dá para dizer que não é NC-17 nem com boa vontade em level infinito.

* * *

><p><strong>O PERDÃO E A PAIXÃO<strong>

Depois que tudo acabara e o Sol nasceu, anunciando um novo dia, as coisas ficavam mais claras para todos. Finalmente, havia um pouco de paz naquele mundo. Kenshin observava cuidadosamente o amanhecer. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Fazia bastante tempo que ele não sorria daquela forma.

O coração tinha disparado em seu peito. Após os últimos acontecimentos e batalhas, ele havia percebido que não queria se separar de Kaoru nunca mais. Após pensar na jovem, e como se a tivesse chamado, ela apareceu pela divisória da porta.

- Bom dia, Kenshin - ela sorriu-lhe amavelmente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia, Kaoru - Kenshin estirou-se um pouco, o que indicava que ele não estava com a sua espada de lâmina invertida.

- Você parece muito relaxado hoje - ela suspirou - Qual o motivo ?

- Enfim eu sinto que Kyoto terá um pouco de paz - Kenshin olhou para o céu - E finalmente sinto que uma parte de mim está livre.

Kaoru apertou suas mãos contra as suas próprias pernas e sorriu. Ela nunca chegara a pensar que Kenshin fosse falar assim sobre a paz e a tranqüilidade.

- Fico contente por ouvir estas palavras - Kaoru se enrubesceu - E agora, o que você vai fazer ? - seus olhos entristeceram-se, e ela podia sentir as lágrimas formando-se dentro deles. Ela tinha medo da resposta dele - Você vai partir ?

- Partir ? - Kenshin abriu os seus belos olhos violeta face à menção daquela palavra - Eu não tinha essa intenção - ele agachou a cabeça, e as mechas de seu singular cabelo ruivo esconderam-lhe o rosto - Eu estava pensando em ficar mais tempo com você.

- Kenshin - Kaoru não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Aquelas palavras alegraram-lhe a alma - Fico feliz em ouvir estas palavras.

Um barulho tirou ambos de seus pensamentos. Os dois olharam para a porta principal e viram Sanosuke aparecer.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou o jovem de cabelos negros - Eu trouxe o café da manhã - Sanosuke sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo ruivo - Yahiko está prestes a chegar, ele foi procurar por Megumi.

- Hoje está se comemorando algo ? - perguntou Kaoru.

- Que tudo finalmente tenha acabado - Sanosuke ajustou bem a sua jaqueta branca e arrumou a fita branca que sempre adornava o seu cabelo - E também a despedida dos outros.

Antes que Kaoru pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, as pessoas citadas, e mais algumas outras, cruzaram a porta, sorrindo. Duas garotinhas correram até os braços de Kenshin.

- Bom dia, Kenshin - elas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, pequeninas - Kenshin havia se apegado a elas, e sentia bastante carinho pelas netas do médico - Como vocês estão ?

- Tristes - disseram elas, novamente em uníssono - Hoje Aoshi e Misao vão embora.

- Nós temos de voltar. A Onniwabanshuu está nos esperando - Kenshin viu o brilho nos olhos da jovem - Eu já estou desaparecida há bastante tempo.

- Mas, Misao - uma das garotas protestou - Nós vamos sentir muitas saudades de você.

- E eu de vocês, garotas - Misao deu-lhes um forte abraço.

Megumi, o médico e Yahiko apareceram com algumas cestas cheias de pães, que haviam sido feitos há pouco tempo, e de bolos. Kenshin sorriu ao ver ali todas as pessoas que lhe eram importantes. Todos entraram na casa e tomaram o café da manhã com sorrisos que não se apagaram de seus rostos.

Após terminarem o café da manhã, cada um seguiu para o seu destino. Misao e Aoshi voltaram para casa, para continuarem liderando a Onniwabanshuu. O médico voltou para o consultório, com as suas netas e a sua ajudante, Megumi. Sanosuki decidiu ir com eles, já que o propósito dele era o de convidar a médica para jantar.

Yahiko, ao perceber que apenas ele ficaria no dojo, decidiu ir com os outros, para que assim pudesse comprar a comida para o almoço e o jantas daquele dia. Quando a porta foi fechada, Kenshin olhou para Kaoru, e o rosto da jovem ficou enrubescido.

- Então... você vai ficar ? - Kaoru abaixou o seu rosto, envergonhada.

- Sempre - Kenshin aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se à sua frente - Gostaria de ficar aqui com vocês.

Ele sentiu as mãos cálidas de Kaoru segurarem as suas. A jovem sentiu que o seu coração começara a bater aceleradamente dentro de seu peito. Sua respiração começou a ofegar e ela sentiu-se sufocar. Era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava um gesto tão íntimo como aquele, com ela.

- Tenho de contar algo a você - Kenshin suspirou - Algo que eu acho...

- Se é sobre o seu passado, eu já disse que não me importo - Kaoru lhe sorriu - Você não é Hitokiri, nem Battousai.

- Obrigado, Kaoru - Kenshin sorriu - Mas não é sobre o meu passado como assassino... bom, mais ou menos.

- Kenshin - Kaoru levantou-se e sorriu - Não importa.

A jovem saiu da sala, dizendo que ainda tinha bastante trabalho a fazer. Após aquelas palavras, as coisas aconteceram com muita rapidez. Kenshin queria falar-lhe sobre sua finada esposa, Tomoe, mas ainda assim ela não quisera ouvir nada sobre o seu passado. O passado, ao contrário, quis invadir o presente. Kaoru fora seqüestrada por Enishi.

Ele teve de enfrentar o seu passado e ir ao resgate de Kaoru. Enishi era o irmão mais novo de Tomoe, e quisera acabar com a vida de Kaoru, para que Kenshin aparecesse à sua frente. A vingança corroía o corpo de Enishi. Se não conseguisse matar ao Hitokiri, pelo menos o faria sofrer.

Ao final da luta, Enishi percebeu que Tomoe perdoara a Kenshin no dia de sua morte. Depois de perder a batalha e ver como Kaoru defendia o seu amado, ele decidiu deixá-los partir com vida.

Ao chegar novamente ao dojo, ela sentiu a necessidade de saber toda a verdade pela boca de seu amado Kenshin.

- Então... - ela servia a tigela de arroz sem olhar cara a cara para o seu amado espadachim - Você deixou-se vencer - ela sentia a dor no mais profundo do seu ser - Você teria deixado se matar por ele.

- É o peso que eu tenho de carregar - Kenshin deixou a tigela de arroz sobre a pequena mesa.

- Eu vou descansar - Yahiko levantou-se do chão, sabendo que, naquele momento, estava atrapalhando - Boa noite.

- Descanse em paz - Kenshin sorriu para o jovem de cabelos e olhos negros.

- Amanhã você tem treinamento - Kaoru lembrou ao aluno - Por isso, não se levante tarde.

Yahiko assentiu e desapareceu por trás da porta, deixando-os a sós. Naquele instante, Kenshin sentiu como se o seu mundo tivesse desaparecido. Kaoru sabia de parte daquela história, mas não sabia que ele tinha medo de que algo pudesse acontecer a ela, como acontecera a Tomoe, por amá-la.

- Kaoru - Kenshin virou-se e olhou para o céu estrelado que se via pela porta aberta da sala - Você sabe que meus pais morreram de cólera quando eu tinha apenas seis anos - Uma caravana de traficantes de escravos me recolheu, e três jovens garotas me ajudaram como se eu fosse o seu irmão mais novo - ele suspirou, ao lembrar-se de suas três irmãs.

- Você me havia contado algo, por alto - Kaoru retorceu os seus próprios dedos, nervosa.

- Depois daquilo, eu me encontrei com o homem que matou aos bandidos. Ele foi o meu mestre - Kenshin olhou-a de relance - Você já sabe quem é Hiko.

- Sim - Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quando eu tinha 14 anos, parti para ajudar na guerra. E acabei ficando a serviço dos Ishin Shishi, tornando-me o Battousai - Kenshin virou-se e observou-a - Após um ano sendo um assassino incontrolável, eu assassinei ao homem que fez a primeira cicatriz em meu rosto.

- Kenshin - ela tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Preciso contar tudo isto a você - Kenshin agachou a cabeça e ela perdeu de vista os seus olhos violeta - Preciso me certificar de que você sabe de tudo sobre mim.

- Sim - Kaoru voltou a se sentar de frente para o seu amado.

- Depois de matar aquele homem, eu ajudei aquela jovem. Nossas vidas voltaram a se cruzar algum tempo depois. Iam feri-la - ele levantou a cabeça, ao se lembrar de sua finada esposa - Levei-a para a pensão na qual estavam os membros do Ishin Shishi. Ali, ela ajudou nas tarefas - uma furtiva lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Kenshin, até chegar à sua cicatriz em forma de cruz.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo do Hitokiri. Pensar nela ainda lhe machucava. No entanto, ele agora amava aquela mulher que tinha diante de si, e devia virar a página da sua antiga vida.

- Tomoe e eu acabamos por morar em uma cabana, escondidos. Ela trabalhava como vendedora de remédios itinerante. Eu tinha 15 anos, na ocasião. Ela sabia que eu havia assassinado ao seu prometido. Ainda assim, ela me perdoou e me amou.

- Kenshin - a jovem sentia de novo aquela tristeza em seu coração. Ouvir a história da boca de Kenshin não era a mesma coisa que ouvi-la da boca de Enishi - Eu lamento tanto.

- Ela se entregou a mim. Foi a primeira vez que compartilhei o meu corpo com alguém. Compartilhei a minha alma, o meu coração e a minha vida - ele sentiu como se o seu coração começasse a oprimi-lo - Mas as coisas não saíram nada bem. Ela voltou com as pessoas que haviam feito um trato para me matar. Ela não tivera outra opção. O traidor estava em meu próprio bando. E sua vida correria perigo se ela não o fizesse.

Kenshin apertou os punhos contra a sua roupa e suspirou. Não queria que a mesma coisa acontecesse com a mulher que estava à sua frente. Ela, agora, era a sua vida.

- Eu recebi ferimentos profundos durante o caminho. Estava cada vez mais fraco. Mas não podia abandoná-la ali. Quando chegamos, lutamos com nossas espadas, e, no final, Tomoe saiu de seu esconderijo - ele levantou novamente o rosto, e lembrando-se do assustado rosto de Tomoe, outra lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto - Quando o homem ia me matar, ela colocou-se no meio, e com a própria faca que ela usava para defender-se, eu causei-lhe um corte tão profundo, que ela acabou morrendo em meus braços. Naquele mesmo dia, antes do seu último suspiro, ela cortou o meu rosto, para que a minha primeira cicatriz parasse de sangrar.

- Já basta - pediu Kaoru. Seu corpo tremia - Não machuque mais a si mesmo - ela voltou a pedir, entre lágrimas.

- Desde aquele dia, eu tenho carregado o peso da culpa da sua morte. Desde aquele dia, jurei não voltar a matar após o fim da Era Tokugawa. Desde então, desde o fim da guerra, eu tenho lutado com a minha _Sakabatou-Shinuchi_(*) para proteger os mais fracos. Tornei-me um _rurouni_(*), e conheci você depois de dez anos - Kenshin lhe sorriu.

- Estou muito contente por ter lhe conhecido - disse a jovem, enrubescendo - E tudo isso já ficou no passado.

- Ela fez parte da minha vida - Kenshin levantou-se e olhou para Kaoru - Foi alguém especial há muito tempo atrás. Depois do que aconteceu com Enishi, creio que já está na hora de fazer-lhe uma visita.

Kaoru assentiu e levantou-se depois de Kenshin. Saíram de casa e compraram um ramalhete de flores. Depois de chagarem ao cemitério, ambos rezaram pela alma de Tomoe. Kaoru agradeceu-a por ter salvo a vida dele, e ter feito com que ele chegasse até ela.

Kenshin finalmente disse adeus para a sua esposa. Finalmente sentia-se livre para estar com Kaoru. A culpa já não o consumia, e agora ele poderia fazer feliz a mulher que amava. Quando chegaram novamente ao dojo, Sanosuke e Yahiko estavam ali, esperando-os, com o fogo aceso, e peixe para jantar.

- Desaparecidos - Yahiko olhou-os um pouco confuso - Jantei sozinho. Menos mal que Sanosuke chegou e me fez companhia. Estive por toda a tarde treinando sozinho.

- Desculpe - Kenshin corou e abaixou a cabeça - Eu vou descansar.

Kaoru sabia que ele não se sentia muito bem. Assentiu com a cabeça, e com um gesto de mão, indicou aos outros que o deixassem ir.

- O que está acontecendo ? - perguntou Sanosuke, quando ouviu Kenshin trancar-se em seu quarto.

- Hoje, ele me contou a sua história - Kaoru abaixou o rosto, ao lembrar-se das lágrimas silenciosas que tinham rolado pelo rosto de Kenshin naquela mesma manhã - Fomos nos despedir de Tomoe, no cemitério. Kenshin precisa de uma vida melhor. De perdão.

- Ele é forte - Yahiko sorriu - Amanhã, estará pronto para outra.

- Não seja tão impertinente - Sanosuke bateu na cabeça dele - Kenshin é forte, mas nós temos de reconhecer que ele passou por muitas, muitas coisas, quando era jovem.

- Agora ele se sente melhor - Kaoru segurou as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair de seus olhos - Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Estou indo por causa de Megumi - Sanosuke esfregou a nuca com a mão - Ela não quis jantar comigo, mas aceitou dar um passeio.

- Parabéns - ela sorriu-lhe amavelmente - Que vocês tenham um bom encontro.

- Obrigado. Nos vemos amanhã, Yahiko.

- Com certeza - este terminou de jantar e se levantou - Vou me deitar - o rapaz sorriu para Kaoru - Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, obrigada, Yahiko - ela esperou que o rapaz tivesse se deitado.

Depois que terminou de recolher os últimos vestígios que ainda tinham restado da ceia, a jovem caminhou até o seu quarto. Pela primeira vez, ao passar pelo quarto de Kenshin, sentiu a necessidade de abrir a porta. Ela abriu-a bem devagar, e, tentando não fazer barulho, entrou no quarto dele.

- Tomoe - a voz dele assustou-a - Perdoe-me, Tomoe.

Kaoru pôde sentir a angústia em sua voz. Por um instante, ela pensou que não havia ajudado em nada a conversa daquele dia e a visita ao cemitério. Kaoru caiu ajoelhada no chão, e pôde ver as lágrimas derramadas no rosto de seu amado.

Sentiu como se sua própria alma abandonasse o seu corpo. Kenshin nunca seria seu. Aquele homem vivia atormentado pelo passado. Vivia com o coração partido e a alma mutilada. Ela tapou a sua boca, para não fazer barulho com os seus soluços.

Depois de observar Kenshin uma última vez, ele levantou-se do chão e despediu-se dele. Sabia que jamais estaria entre seus braços. Caminhou devagar, apoiando-se na parede, até o seu quarto. Sentia uma dor em seu coração, como jamais tinha sentido. Sua mão direita agarrava-se ao seu peito com desespero. Abriu a porta devagar e sentiu como se as pernas lhe falhassem, e desabou no chão, de joelhos, mais uma vez.

Todo o seu corpo tremia, entre soluços. Kaoru despiu-se como pôde e estirou o seu futon. Depois de ter entrado no colchão, ela chorou, desesperada. Amava Kenshin com todo o seu coração, mas jamais diria isso a ele.

Kenshin acordou e sentiu o seu rosto molhado. Finalmente, conseguira deixar Tomoe partir. Finalmente poderia ser feliz com Kaoru e refazer sua vida. O homem de cabelos ruivos enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. Seu corpo sentia-se livre e seu coração, preparado para amar aquela mulher, com a qual dormia debaixo do mesmo teto.

O espadachim observou a porta do seu quarto, e sentiu algo estranho. Ele podia jurar que havia trancado-a antes de se deitar. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, poderia enfiar-se no seu futon e descansar. Não tinha feito diferença o fato de ter dormido, na noite anterior, com a espada por sob o seu braço.

Depois de ter apoiado novamente a cabeça em sua almofada, ouviu um barulho e os soluços da jovem. Kenshin sentou-se rapidamente e escutou atentamente. Uma parte dele ficou em pedaços ao ouvi-la chorar daquela maneira. Ele levantou-se de seu futon, e caminhou devagar até a porta. Era ele o culpado pelas lágrimas de Kaoru.

Ao fechar os olhos, lembrou-se das lágrimas de Tomoe. Havia machucado as duas mulheres que amara em sua vida... matara Tomoe com suas próprias mãos, e estava matando Kaoru em vida. Kenshin começou a tremer, ao sentir aquela sensação tão dolorosa. Precisava fazer algo para que sua princesa deixasse de chorar por sua causa.

Arrastou os seus pés pelo chão e terminou de abrir a porta do seu quarto. Fazia treze anos que ele não via uma mulher a sós em um quarto. Respirou profundamente e abriu a porta.

Por um instante, achou que sua mente o enganava. Kenshin caiu de joelhos no chão. Kaoru estava ajoelhada, ferida. Ele reparou no espelho quebrado, no chão, e estremeceu. O sangue manchava o chão e as roupas de Kaoru. Ao ver aquela imagem, ele lembrou-se de Tomoe sangrando em seus braços.

- Kaoru - Kenshin levantou-se, trêmulo, e aproximou-se da jovem.

- Me desculpe - Kaoru abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada - Eu só queria prender meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo - repetiu ela, sem forças - Estava tudo tão escuro, que o espelho caiu no chão, e...

Kenshin apertou-a contra seu peito. Ao aproximá-la tanto de si, sentiu o suave aroma de seus cabelos.

- Você está ferida - ele pegou a mão ferida de Kaoru e aproximou-a do seu peito - Deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não tem problema - ela corou. Agradeceu pela escuridão da noite, já que assim ele não perceberia isso - Vá dormir, você está tremendo e está cansado.

- Eu não vou dormir - ele levantou o rosto da jovem, e olhou-a nos olhos - Ao ver você ferida e ver o sangue, lembrei-me do corpo ensangüentado e sem vida de Tomoe entre meus braços - ela fez uma careta de dor ao ver que ele continuava a falar de Tomoe - Não quero que isso volte a acontecer - Kenshin deu um meio-sorriso - Não quero que você também me deixe.

- Kenshin - ela olhou para aqueles olhos violeta, na escuridão - É apenas um espelho.

O Hitokiri inclinou o seu rosto, e, pouco a pouco, aproximou-se dos lábios de sua princesa. Já estava na hora de deixar o passado para trás. No último instante, lembrou-se de que ela estava ferida, e beijou o seu rosto. Depois disso, ele levantou-se devagar e foi procurar água e algumas ataduras.

Ao voltar, viu que ela acendera uma vela e havia recolhido os cacos de vidro do chão. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão e estendeu a sua mão.

- Deixe-me enfaixá-la - ele segurou a mão da jovem entre as suas.

- Sou uma desajeitada - Kaoru reprimiu suas lágrimas, uma vez que se sentia muito bem, naquele momento, junto a ele - Da próxima vez, irei acender a vela antes.

Kenshin terminou de fazer o curativo na mão dela, e deixou de lado tudo o mais. Olhou atentamente para os olhos de Kaoru. Estavam vermelhos e inchados. Ela não havia derramado lágrimas pelo fato de ter se cortado. Ele soube que aquilo era mentira. Sabia perfeitamente o que a jovem sentia pela sua pessoa. Sabia que havia magoado-a com a história de Tomoe. Ele aproximou-a novamente de seu corpo e uniu seus lábios aos dela. Eles tinham sabor adocicado, como o mel.

Ele pousou ambas as mãos em cada lado de seu rosto e acariciou as bochechas molhadas de Kaoru. Sentia-se bem ao beijar novamente. Sentia-se bem ao precisar daqueles lábios, daquelas carícias, daquele amor que ela era capaz de lhe dar sem pedir nada em troca. Apenas desfrutou daquele roçar de línguas e suspirou. Finalmente podia entregar a alguém o seu coração e o seu corpo novamente. Finalmente podia confiar no destino.

Desejou que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, e, aliás, sentia que sua boca queimava e o seu corpo começava a responder com ansiedade. Kenshin aproximou-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Os joelhos de ambos se chocaram, limitando a aproximação. O ruivo sentiu ânsias de levantá-la e sentá-la em seu colo.

- Kaoru - sussurrou ele - Eu... - sentia que o seu rosto corava - Me desculpe.

Kenshin pediu desculpas à jovem quando sentiu a pressão em suas roupas. Uma certa parte do seu corpo indicava-lhe que desejava aquela mulher. Acariciou suavemente o seu rosto e viu o reflexo dos seus lindos olhos à luz de velas.

- Por quê ? - perguntou a jovem, exaltada.

- Eu... - Kenshin abaixou a cabeça e reparou no sinal que indicava uma mudança em seu corpo - Me desculpe.

Uma parte dele desejava que aquilo continuasse. Desejava tirar as roupas e despir a sua amada. Entretanto, outra parte dele o impedia. Afinal, era onze anos mais velho do que ela. Certamente, ela nunca havia visto a um homem despido.

Kaoru percebeu o volume que escondia a sua roupa. Com um tímido sorriso, imaginou o que se passava com o seu espadachim. Não que ela soubesse de muita coisa sobre o assunto, mas Megumi havia se preocupado em contar-lhe o básico a respeito do que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher, quando estavam na sua intimidade.

- Suponho que eu deva me alegrar - respondeu ela, em um sussurro - Por isso, não me peça desculpas a respeito de algo, se a culpa é minha.

Kenshin não conseguiu esconder a sua excitação após aquelas palavras, e gemeu ao sentir as mãos dela acariciarem o seu pescoço e ela aproximar-se de seus lábios. O Hotokiri levantou-a devagar e abraçou-a, ficando de joelhos. Kaoru gemeu ao sentir o corpo de Kenshin.

Ela lembrou-se das palavras de Megumi, de que todos os homens gostavam de ser acariciados naquele local. Ela sentiu a doce língua de Kenshin entrar em sua boca, e como seu corpo prendia-se mais e mais ao dele, fazendo com que a temperatura aumentasse em seu corpo.

- Mmmm - Kenshin gemeu ao sentir os seios da jovem apertarem-se contra o seu peito - Kaoru - ele falou, com a voz rouca.

Ela decidiu que aquele era o melhor momento, e, separando o seu corpo do dele, acariciou a parte do peito que estava descoberta. Ele sentiu o cálido toque de Kaoru, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios, chocando-se contra os de sua amada.

A jovem, ao perceber a resposta dele, decidiu seguir em frente, um pouco mais abaixo. Kenshin sentou como se todo o seu corpo estivesse estremecendo, quando ela desatou o nó do cinto que prendia a única peça de roupa que o cobria. As faces de ambos ficaram tingidas de vermelho. Ele desatou a fita de Kaoru, abrindo a sua roupa e soltando os seus cabelos.

- Você é linda - sussurrou Kenshin, contra o pescoço branco da jovem - E eu adoro o seu cheiro.

Eu te amo - as palavras saíram repentinamente da boca dela - Já há muito tempo. Acho que desde a primeira vez em que vi você fora do dojo.

- Não sei quando você entrou em meu coração, Kaoru - Kenshin separou-se dela e colocou as mãos por sobre os ombros da jovem - O que sei, sim, é que não quero que você saia dele.

Pouco a pouco, ele foi descendo pelos braços da jovem, e deixando que a roupa caísse no chão. Ela gemeu quando sentiu o ar se chocar contra os seus mamilos eretos.

- Kenshin - ela voltou a se enrubescer.

- Você me deixa acariciá-la ? - perguntou-lhe o ruivo, com a voz rouca.

- Eu sou sua - Kaoru acariciou a cicatriz em forma de cruz no rosto dele.

Sem que pudesse evitar, as lágrimas saíram sem pedir permissão, e derramaram-se por sobre a enrubescida face da jovem. Kenshin embalou o rosto dela entre suas cálidas mãos, e beijou cada centímetro de seu rosto para secá-las. As lágrimas eram de felicidade, isso se podia ver nos olhos de ambos.

Kaoru queria estar em pé de igualdade, então ela tirou a roupa dele, deixando-o, finalmente, nu diante dos seus olhos. Megumi não havia se enganado quando descrevera o corpo de um homem, mas sim ao tentar descrever o de Kenshin.

Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios. O peito e o abdômen dele estavam marcados por uma infinidade de cicatrizes. Devagar e sem nenhum tipo de pudor, ela acariciou, com as pontas de seus dedos, a cada cicatriz.

Kenshin não esperava por aquela reação de Kaoru. Por um instante, lembrou da expressão de Tomoe, quando ela viu as suas cicatrizes, e sorriu. Kaoru era simplesmente perfeita. Ela jamais o enganaria. Ela o amaria do modo como ele havia sido, e do modo como ele viria a ser.

Ele aproximou o corpo dela ao seu, e devorou os seus lábios com ansiedade. Suas mãos começaram um vaivém por todo o corpo dela. Ela gemia ao sentir o seu amado, com os dedos, acariciar delicadamente os seus seios.

Ela apertou os seus dedos às costas de Kenshin, e gemeu quando ele acariciou um de seus pequenos mamilos. Ela pôs sua mão direita no peito dele e desceu por seu abdômen até encontrar o que procurava.

- Ahhh - ele gemeu ao sentir a pequena mão da jovem sobre aquele local - Kaoru - ele gemeu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Jamais pensara que voltaria a sentir aquelas emoções.

Com a mão, ela acariciava-o, envergonhada. As carícias eram suaves e incertas. Kenshin, aos poucos, desceu sua mão pelo ventre plano de Kaoru, até chegar à penugem que cobria a sua parte mais íntima.

- Não tenha medo - sussurrou ele, ao seu ouvido - Irei devagar.

Após essas palavras, ele mordeu carinhosamente o lóbulo da orelha da jovem. Kaoru gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Kenshin em sua parte mais íntima. Sem saber porque, ela abriu lentamente as suas pernas, deixando que ele acariciasse aquele ponto de prazer que ela nunca imaginou que existisse em seu corpo.

- Kenshin - ela mordeu suavemente o ombro do ruivo, ao sentir tanto prazer - Ahhh... Kenshin... - ela apertou os dedos na ponta do local mais íntimo dele, e ele estremeceu com o contato.

Ele deitou-a sobre o futon, e deitou-se ao seu lado. As pernas dela abriram-se, dando passagem para o seu corpo. Com cuidado, ele mergulhou um dedo no corpo dela, e abriu a boca para prender a língua de Kaoru entre seus dentes. Um rouco e ofegante gemido saiu da garganta da jovem, quando ele introduziu outro dedo em seu interior.

Aos poucos, Kenshin ia preparando-a para recebê-lo. Ela continuava em dúvida a respeito de como devia acariciar o seu amado. Ele ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Kaoru, e continuou a investir, com seus dedos, no interior da jovem.

Em um arroubo de prazer, ela desatou os cabelos de Kenshin, deixando solta a sua cabeleira ruiva. Os cabelos faziam cócegas em seu corpo, enquanto ele beijava e lambia os seus seios. Ela voltou a fechar os seus cálidos dedos sobre aquele local e, timidamente, acariciou-o outra vez.

Kenshin sentiu que não conseguiria agüentar mais essa delicadeza. Precisava saber que ela desejava tocá-lo tanto quanto ele desejava tocá-la. Kenshin fechou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão de Kaoru, e com um rápido movimento, indicou-lhe como ela devia acariciá-lo.

- Me desculpe - ela se desculpou, contra o pescoço de Kenshin - Eu nunca havia...

- Kaoru - ele gemeu ao sentir a sua calidez - Estou aqui para ensinar você - disse ele, apertando os lábios dela.

- Kenshin - ela se retorceu sob o corpo dele, apertando mais a sua mão no local mais íntimo do ruivo - Ahhh... Kenshin... mais - ela pediu, sentindo que o seu corpo estava como se fosse explodir. Ele acelerou os movimentos de seus dedos, e sem que ela o esperasse, desceu pelo seu ventre, até introduzir sua língua entre as dobras dela - Ohhh... Kenshin... mais...

Kenshin sentia o gosto do jovem com a sua língua. O clitóris dela estava duro em sua boca. Acelerou o ritmo dos seus dedos e sentiu como se derramava em sua boca. Sua mão estava totalmente ensopada pelos fluidos de Kaoru.

Kaoru tinha o rosto avermelhado, e a sua respiração era irregular. Seus seios subiam e desciam rapidamente. Seus cabelos estavam ensopados de suor, e sua pele parecia ter pequenas gotas de suor, dando-lhe um brilho especial.

Ele voltou a abrir as pernas da jovem, e deitou-se sobre o seu corpo. O momento havia chegado. Ele mal conseguia esconder a ansiedade de tornarem-se um só ser, porém deitou-se devagar sobre o corpo dela, e beijou os seus lábios como nunca o fizera antes.

Com grande delicadeza, ele passou a língua ao longo da borda dos lábios inchados da sua amada. Pouco a pouco, introduziu-a em sua boca, e a dança começou suavemente. Ela gemia ao sentir Kenshin roçar o seu ponto de prazer.

- Faça-me ser sua - suplicou ela, fora de si - Sempre.

- Eu te amo - Kenshin, aos poucos, foi introduzindo-se no apertado e cálido interior de Kaoru - Ahhh... Kaoru... você é tão apertada... - disse ele, com a voz rouca.

Ela enterrou as unhas nas costas de Kenshin, ao sentir aquela estranha espetada em seu ventre. Um gemido, misto de prazer e de dor, saiu de sua pequena garganta. Kenshin ficou quieto ao sentir o corpo da amada se contrair.

- Kenshin - ela subiu as pernas até os quadris dele - Não pare.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele começou a mover-se devagar, entrando e saindo com delicadeza. Fazia treze anos que ele não sentia aquilo. Fazia tempo de mais que ele não se permitira sentir nada. Naquele instante, algumas cálidas lágrimas chocaram-se contra o rosto dela.

- Meu amor - Kaoru abriu os olhos e olhou para os olhos dele - Por que você está chorando ? - ela perguntou, angustiada - Não está gostando ?

- Kaoru - Kenshin sorriu ante semelhante pergunta - Eu choro de felicidade. Por enfim ter você em meus braços e fazê-la minha.

Após aquelas palavras, os lábios de ambos juntaram-se novamente, sufocando os gemidos que tentavam sair de suas gargantas. Aos poucos, ele foi acelerando o ritmo, e sentindo como Kaoru se contorcia sob suas investidas, seus beijos e suas carícias.

A jovem, sem lembrar-se de que Yahiko estava dormindo a alguns quartos atrás, gritou o nome de seu amado por repetidas vezes, ao sentir aquele mesmo fogo de antes, mas como se o mesmo tivesse vida própria. O orgasmo atingiu a jovem, deixando-a exausta. Kenshin acelerou suas investidas, e sentiu como, pouco a pouco, o nó que havia se formado em seu baixo ventre se desatava. O líquido que saía de dentro de si fora derramado dentro de sua amada, deixando-o exausto.

Após dar um último beijo nos lábios dela, ele deitou-se ao seu lado e cobriu-os com o cobertor. Abraçou-a e apoiou-a contra o seu peito suado.

- Eu te amo - Kenshin beijou-lhe os cabelos.

- E eu a você - Kaoru beijou o peito de Kenshin e adormeceu.

O Sol nasceu, anunciando um novo dia. Kaoru abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, e viu o ruivo dormir serenamente. Um pequeno sorriso surgia nos lábios de seu amado. Queria gravar aquela imagem para sempre em seu coração e sua mente. Os cabelos longos e ruivos estavam espalhados sob eles, como se fosse um cobertor.

- Bom dia - sussurrou Kenshin, abrindo os seus lindos olhos violeta.

- Bom dia - Kaoru sentiu que ficava vermelha, ao sentir que ainda estava nua, abraçada ao corpo nu de Kenshin.

- Vou me acostumar logo a sentir a sua pele contra a minha em todas as manhãs - Kenshin sorriu para Kaoru e beijou-a nos lábios - Te amo.

Depois daquela primeira vez, houve muitas outras, e melhores. Kenshin dedicava cada dia a fazê-la feliz e a lutar por seu amor incondicional. Três meses depois, eles haviam se casado.

- Senhora Himura - Kenshin olhou para a sua esposa - A partir de hoje você precisa se cuidar.

- Ele tem razão - Megumi sorriu para o casal - Trazer um bebê ao mundo não é fácil.

- Obrigada, Megumi - Kaoru se enrubesceu - E parabéns.

Megumi sorriu ao receber as felicitações de sua amiga. Ela e Sanosuke haviam se comprometido na noite anterior. A médica levantou-se e abraçou sua amiga.

- Cuidem-se - Megumi olhou para Kenshin - E cuide bem dela.

- Com a minha própria vida - afirmou Kenshin, sorrindo alegremente.

Sete meses depois, nasceu um lindo bebê de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

- Bem-vindo ao mundo, Kenji Himura - Kaoru sorriu ao ver o cabelo de seu filho.

- Meu filho - Kenshin sussurrou, com lágrimas nos olhos - É um lindo menino. Obrigado, Kaoru - ele beijou com doçura os lábios de sua esposa.

Finalmente a vida tinha lhe dado duas razões para perdoar a si mesmo. Daquele dia em diante, jamais voltaria a ser um Hitokiri. O nome de Battousai, o Retalhador, ele enterraria dentro de si, e lutaria para ter uma vida feliz ao lado de sua família.

Kenshin abriu os seus belos olhos violeta. O tempo havia passado rapidamente. Ele havia ensinado a técnica Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ao seu filho, juntamente com o seu mestre, Hiko. No dia em que finalmente viu que Kenji estava preparado, Kenshin lhe deu a sua _Sakabatou-Shinuchi _como presente de _genpuku_(*).

- Papai - Kenji observava o pai - Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome ?

Aquilo deixou paralisado ao ruivo. Ele nunca lhes dissera que Kenshin não era o seu verdadeiro nome.

- Quem ...? - Kenshin olhou para Hiko - Hiko me pôs este nome no dia em que me fez seu aluno.

Kaoru aproximou-se de seu filho e de seu marido e olhou-os, surpresa.

- Você nunca me contou que tinha outro nome - Kaoru apertou as mãos de seu marido entre as dela.

- Meu nome era normal. Eu não tinha nome de guerreiro, e Hiko mudou-o - Kenshin sorriu para a mulher e o filho - Kenshin significa Coração de Espada. O meu verdadeiro nome é Shinta.

- Será o nome que darei ao meu filho - Kenji olhou para o seu pai - Meu outro irmão se chama Kenshin, e minha irmã, Kaoru - Vou ser pai dntro de duas semanas, e ainda não havia escolhido um nome.

- E se for menina ? - perguntou Kaoru.

- Então darei a ela o nome de Tomoe - Kenshin arregalou os olhos - Mamãe me contou a respeito dela.

O tempo continuou a passar muito rapidamente. Os três filhos de Kenshin e Kaoru já haviam se casado e haviam deixado-os sozinhos no dojo. Kenji seria o sucessor da técnica Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin seria o mestre da técnica Kaoru Kashin, e a jovem Kaoru... seria aquilo que ela mais desejasse ser.

- Vovô - a voz de seu neto mais velho tirou-o de seus pensamentos - Prometa que, mesmo que você se vá, estará sempre olhando por mim.

- Shinta - Kenshin tossiu - Eu sempre estarei olhando por minha família.

- Após falar aquelas palavras, ele desejou o melhor para os seus três filhos e seus sete netos. Kenji, Kenshin e Kaoru haviam sido a sua felicidade desde o fia em que sua esposa Kaoru os trouxera ao mundo. Depois da morte de Kaoru, há seis anos, vitimada por uma grave doença, seus netos foram o seu ponto de apoio.

Shinta e Tomoe, os filhos de Kenji, adoravam-no. Eles já haviam completado 13 anos. Os três filhos de seu filho Kenshin eram adoráveis. Misao tinha nove anos, e Kiosato e Enishi, os pequenos rebeldes , já estavam com sete anos.

Kenshin observou a sua filha Kaoru. Ela era a mais jovem de todos. No entanto, já fazia quatro anos que ela se casara. No ano de seu casamento, ela trouxera ao mundo a adorável e tímida Suri. A pequenina já tinha três anos, e brincava alegremente sob as flores de cerejeira. Nos braços de sua filha Kaoru, estava o pequeno Seijuro.

Finalmente, ele podia descansar tranqüilo. Naquela noite, após despedir-se de sua pequena família, Kenshin fechou os seus olhos e desejou estar com sua esposa. Sua vida havia sido algo do qual ele jamais se arrependeria. Seus olhos nunca mais voltaram a se abrir.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, e veio até aqui a minha loucura de doze páginas. Espero que tenham gostado... se for o caso, cliquem no botãozinho de postar reviews... e deixarem os seus comentários. Até logo. Desam.

* * *

><p><em>Pequeno glossário (Foram três palavras que marquei com um asterisco, ao invés de colocar o significado entre parênteses, como estava na fic; eu não sou fã desta prática)<em>:

_Sakabatou-Shinuchi: _Espada de lâmina invertida  
><em>Rurouni:<em> Andarilho  
><em>Genpuku: <em>Cerimônia de comemoração de passagem à fase pré-adulta de um jovem; acontece entre os 12 e os 16 anos

* * *

><p><strong>NT 3: **Decidi que seria com a minha primeira tradução de Samurai X que eu fecharia o ano de 2014. Gostaram ? Eu espero que sim; se puderem, deixem reviews, please...

**N/T 4: **Eu concordo em gênero, número e grau com a autora, quanto ao que ela falou a respeito do final dos OVAs, eu também não gostei nada do final deles. Talvez tenha sido por isso que eu gostei tanto desta fic.


End file.
